Naruto Warcraft Xover
by Pr1nnyDUD3
Summary: i hate making these read the damn story. Abandoned
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Warcraft they are owned by Kishimoto and Blizzard Entertainment respectively. If I did own them do you really think I would be doing this? Also for you buggers, this is the only time I'm saying it.**

**A.N. **So here it is the Naruto/Warcraft x-over, this is from the poll. I don't plan on it being maudlin or anything like my usual works, more of a comedy/romance with a twist of drama then anything. Should be an interesting job for me since most of my work is dark.

Also, if you don't play WoW. This story will be VERY confusing, a lot of lore and Warcrafty goodness will be mentioned. I'll do my best to make it so all you non-WoW:er's (I think I just made a FUBAR word to describe all you non-gamers) ca n get into the story.

As a warning I will not, let me repeat not have a pairing poll for this story. This work is mainly for my own entertainment. So, if you have an issue with it let me warn you now that you most likely will not enjoy this story.

For those of you that want more 'Naruto: Beast' and 'The Hunter' chapters to come out, well this story has been percolating in my mind for months now. I ran that poll to see if people would read it, when it won (after two weeks of waiting and I still only got 15 votes) I decided to put the others on the shelf to get this damn thing out of my head.

Hopefully now I will be able to continue all three without going bonkers cause this story wont shut up in the back of my mind now that its being written.

Anywho... here we go.

Here is your little guideline:

"Blah blah blah!" ← regular speech

'_who am I? where am I? who are you?' ← _thoughts

"**I AM KYUUBI HEAR ME ROAR!"** ← furball/demons speaking

"**_THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN IN YA ASS_!" **← jutsu/magic

**Middle of bumfuck nowhere** ← location

Prologue

A Melding of Worlds

**Dalaran**

A bustling metropolis of dreams, that would be the best description of the floating city of Dalaran.

The home of the Kirin Tor; hovering high above the clouds, held up by powerful arcane magics. Magnificent buildings and spires topped its skyline, casting shadows over the populace. The races of both Factions; Horde and Alliance, saw this city as sanctuary. Letting feuds rest while travelers and weary warriors rested their bones within its walls.

For tonight many a warrior and traveler had reason for celebration!

Arthas, the Lich King had fallen.

A collaboration of heroes from both sides rose up! Storming the shores of Northrend to face the all consuming scourge, led by the fallen prince of Lordaeron. With his demise the world of Azeroth had bought peace, at a terrible price. Many had fallen at the Wrath Gate. Many more within the icy halls of Ice Crown Citadel itself.

Was the cost of life really worth it? A question on many minds.

Amidst the cheers and laughter, the toasts and guzzling of ale's; hundreds grieved. For the loved ones who fell to the undead crusade...

The bar smelled of tobacco and alcohol, of sweat and of grime. The voices of mingling patrons filled the air in a staccato of cheers, toasts and jeers. In this symphony of chaos a slim, petite figure could be seen making its way through man and woman heading towards the bar. A pale blue and white cloak was wrapped around their shoulders, it was faded with time yet the fabric still shone in the smoggy air.

Squeezing between a pair of humans to reach a spot at the counter the figure spoke up.

"BARKEEP! ANOTHER PINT OF ALE!" Katra Silverwind slightly stumbled into the oak counter, alcohol and the men beside her having made reaching her destination difficult. Brushing aside a large number of empty glass mugs and tumblers, she waved at the bartender. A male blood elf, who had been giving her the eye throughout the night.

Like her, he also had long tapering ears though unlike how the Night Elves ears were swept back theirs stood straighter. The most telling trait announcing their race however were the glowing green eyes from the consumption of Fel magic. Nearly four thousand years ago their people had been forced to use demonic energy to sustain their magical addiction when the Sunwell,a fount of mystical power, was tainted beyond repair.

Arthas the now dead Lich King, had used the massive quantity of arcane magic the Sunwell had contained to raise the Archmage Kel'thuzad from the dead. Forever tainting the source of magic that had sustained her needs. Without that magic to support them many of the young, the weak, and the elderly had passed on. The effects of magical addiction being to much for their bodies to handle...

Katra shook her head, willing the bad memories away. "A pint of ale please..." she asked in a much less exuberant tone, the recall of painful thoughts killing her happy mood.

"A wondrous occasion this night." the bartender said giving her a large lecherous grin. "What's a pretty girl like you doing on your own?"

Laughter as delicate as glass wind chimes filled the air, many appreciative glances were directed towards her as she shook her head causing her long blonde locks to dance in the dim light.

"There is nothing wondrous about death." Katra replied gently, she sighed to herself looking at the other people of all races celebrating and filling the air with merriment. "But I won't let our losses outweigh our gains," she whispered then smiled softly flashing brilliant white teeth. "Your right, it is a time for joy. Maudlin thoughts have no place here."

The barkeeper had by then placed a large, far larger then a pints worth mug in front of her. She looked at it then glanced at him with a quizzical expression wondering what he was up to.

"On the house."

Nodding her head in appreciation she picked up the mug with both hands; her small hands barely reaching around its girth, raised it in the air and after a brief silent prayer to the fallen brought it to her pale pink hued lips and drank deeply.

Katra felt the rush of warmth in her belly from the potent beverage and even though she couldn't see it knew that her cheeks had taken on a rosy hue. She drank until it was nearly a quarter gone before setting it down gently and offered the man a small smile "Thank you." she whispered, "I needed that."

The bartender stood silently continuing to clean the glasses that had been left unattended by an earlier patron before speaking once more "I am Aelis Wildstar,"

Katra gave him a questioning glance after his introduction. She had not offered her own and she was curious of what he was going to say next. "A pleasure to meet you Aelis." she gave him a slight bow ignoring the fact that she had still not told the man her name.

"Perhaps I could keep you company, or at least walk let me walk you back to your resting place for the night." Aelis set down the glass he had been working on and was now resting against the counter giving her a toothy smile. "Tis dangerous for a beautiful woman such as yourself to walk alone." she saw a small gleam appear in the mans eyes as he reached across the counter top, taking her small hands into his own as he finished his proposition "Or maybe we could take a stroll through the park? I hear that the fountains are quite enticing in the moonlight."

As the red flags in her mind went up, within the span of those milliseconds an absolutely delicious idea manifested itself in Katra's mind.

Pouting seductively Katra shook her head, pushing her glass out of the way as she leaned towards him. Taking her hands out of his she reached out to caress his left cheek, playing her nails across his skin while bringing her lips teasingly close to his own. From this distance she could see the lust in his eyes, "Why should we wait?" she asked in a husky whisper, swearing to herself that the man shuddered in anticipation. Moving closer so that her mouth was right next to his right ear she tickled it purposely with her breath as she spoke once more "Get your things and meet me out back..." she brushed her lips against his cheek in a tantalizing kiss promising much more as she pulled away.

The bartenders eyes had taken on a glazed look and he swallowed hard. Nodding vigorously he dashed away back into the kitchen no doubt to get his things and take her up on her offer.

Once Katra was sure he was out of earshot; she broke out into laughter, earning her odd looks from the men and women around her. Quieting herself quickly Katra dipped her hand beneath her travel cloak into a small leather pouch hanging from her waist and pulled out a few silver coins, putting them on the bar by her half empty drink.

Removing the payment necessary for the "gift" she had been given.

Then she turned and weaved her way through the crowd walking out of the bar into the cool and soothing embrace of the night air.

Slipping through the party goers milling about in the streets of the great city, Katra smiled wondering when the excitable barkeep would figure out she wasn't coming.

Spotting the inn she was staying at for the night Katra walked up to the wooden door; pushing it open and stepping inside. She spotted a few humans playing a game of cards at a table nearby in the lobby, they cast her a furtive glance and scowled.

A sanctuary Dalaran may be, but old hates linger in all hearts.

However when she slipped off her old and worn travel cloak; revealing her usual garb and other more noticeable features, Katra noted with disdain that a few of those dirty looks had turned into lecherous leers.

Long honey hued hair spilled down over slender shoulders hidden by silken red robes, an intricate golden filigree was embroidered into the plunging neckline as it flowed down over the generous swell of her breasts. From there the pattern spun down her sides pinching in at her slim waist then peaking over the curves of her hips. Tied to her waist were pouches and glowing blue flasks along a thin black belt with a simple metallic buckle. For those who paid close enough attention when she walked, they would spot a pair of fine leather boots peeking from beneath the red hem of her garment.

Katra knew of course that males of all races found her attractive, well maybe not the bovine Tauren or Undead for obvious reasons, but the majority did. Like the rest of her Blood elf kin she had a lithe yet curvaceous figure, something that her natural grace and beauty added to.

Though in her defense, she would give anything to be a bit less, well endowed. Over the many years of her life she had often been compared to cows... and even worse... Tauren women over the size of her feminine "attributes". She blamed the many looks she garnered from men to them as well, a reason why she wore a baggy travel cloak over her usual robes.

Most noticeable of Katra's apparel however was a finely crafted dagger hanging from her waist amidst the many potions and bags that she carried. A large ruby was embedded into the pommel, its shining metallic hilt was crafted from Truesilver, a precious ore well known for its ability to amplify magical effects. The serrated edge of the weapon shone in the dim light of the inn, it was not there for the use of cutting flesh and bone but to represent the fangs of the dragon etched into the blade.

All the leers in the room vanished instantly as they recognized that the attractive woman they had taken to mentally undressing was not to be trifled with...

For a mage could hand out punishments far worse than death.

Walking past the now cowed men at the table, Katra nodded at the dwarven innkeeper who returned the gesture as she walked purposefully to her room closing the door behind her. It was spartan in amenities, a simple bed sat in the corner, a large wooden dresser was set against the wall and a small vanity with a large mirror sat next to it. Though the rooms lone window had a view of the city that made up for all its lacks in comfort.

Aelis was right about one thing. The fountains in the park were beautiful, her rooms window showing them in all their glory for her to watch whenever she chose to look through it.

Slipping off her boots near the entrance Katra began to meticulously remove her gear, placing the many potions pouches and other items on her person placing them in a large bag she had secured that sat next to the bed, it already contained all of her other precious worldly items...

Clothing, ranging from elegant gowns to the most scandalous of negligees. Weapons, some for brokering some for actual use if she faced combat were magically sealed into precious runes that were bound into a large tome that she would often carry on the battlefield. Scrying glasses and other equipment, supplies for enchants and alchemy then lastly a large sum of gold and silver, her life's savings in fact.

A massive amount seeing that though she was loathe to admit it, Katra was nearly two millenia old.

Sighing, Katra walked over to her rooms bed '_A fools ploy many would call it..._' she thought with a frown as she began to unbutton her robe, sliding it off her shoulders she removed the article of clothing folding it neatly before placing it on the vanity that sat beside her. '_To leave this world as the Orcs left Draenor long ago._' sitting down on the chair that was in front of the mirror she pulled out a brush from her bag, running it through her hair.

She loved her hair, not out of vanity but for its silky texture. The luxurious feel it created in her hands was relaxing, and Katra found great joy in just being able to play it. Something she often did when she was nervous.

A feeling that was filling her to the brim with a decision she had made not to long ago.

'_I am weary of all the death and chaos in this world..._' setting the brush down Katra stood stifling a yawn with her left hand as she glided silently across the floor towards her bed._ 'Tomorrow, yes tomorrow I will go to the Dark Portal and finally be rid of it._'

Now clad only in a simple cotton blouse and black panties, Katra lifted the covers of the bed before slipping in between the soft linen sheets. Closing her eyes she did her best to get comfortable on the stiff mattress, awaiting arrival to one of the few sanctuaries she had been able to find for nearly a millenia.

Her dreams.

Warmth; comforting soothing bliss.

The blankets on her bed swept her up into their tender embrace as consciousness slowly returned. This feeling of joy was ruined however by a dull ache, a steady drumbeat sounding off the interior of her skull. Slowly cracking her eyes open Katra winced as the light filtering from the window assaulted her sleepy orbs.

"I hate hangovers..." she whispered pulling the comforter tighter to her form, rolling away from the window desperate to gain a few more precious moments of slumber.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Miss Silverwind!" a muffled voice entered her room from the closed door. "Breakfast has been served in the main hall, would you like me to set a bath for you afterward?"

"Asto're fandu'talah!" Katra shouted into the pillow, praying silently that the noisy menace known as room service would leave her in peace. Closing her eyes again trying to stem away the terrible headache that was to come.

Katra heard the door creaking open, now she was getting upset! Why on Azeroth would the maid enter her room without permission? Could they not comprehend the simple notion that she wanted to sleep!

"Miss Silverwi-"

"If you are not out of my room..." Katra interupted slowly pulled the covers down peeking over their edge and glared hard at the maid, a young human girl who couldn't be out of her teens. Most likely a new worker, "By the time I count to three." she slipped an arm out from underneath the blankets pointing the equivalent number of perfectly manicured nails into the air to emphasize her point. "I will _**P**__**olymorph**_ you into a lamb and sell you to a butcher!" she spat out venomously.

"One."

The ring finger dropped.

"Two..."

With a slowness that would put drying paint to shame Katra began to lower her middle finger.

The girl stood frozen in place fear etched across her now white features. Then as if struck by lightning she spontaneously exploded into action, "Y-yes of course Miss Silverwind," the girl began to backpedal out of the room bowing repeatedly "I will b-bring a bath-I mean a meal to your room!" the maid stammered with a final bow.

Reaching the door the girl nearly ripped it off its hinges before tearing down the hall, desperate to put as much distance between the angry tenant and herself as possible.

Katra sighed deeply, staring at the ceiling as a melancholic smile formed on her lips. Throwing off the blankets now that returning to sleep was out of the question she sat up, stretching her arms above her head with an accompanying yawn.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the mattress she moaned in a near sensuous manner as the soles of her dainty feet touched the cold wooden floor, bringing her to full awareness. Rubbing the final remnants of night from her eyes Katra stood and walked over to her large rucksack, shuffling through her possessions in search of proper clothing for the work she had to accomplish before her departure.

Finding a comfortable sleeveless cotton vest and human styled pants that she had to taken a liking to, jeans if her memory served, Katra slipped into the outfit quickly, then walked to the small foyer of her room. Slipping her travel boots on she snapped her right thumb and middle fingers together , remembering something she needed before leaving.

Soft footfalls echoed in the empty room as she retrieved a small roll of parchment from the now bare desk.

The papers necessary to resign as a combat mage of the Kirin Tor.

Humming to herself, Katra opened the door exiting the room she had called home for nearly three months, intent on being completely ready by nightfall.

Inter-dimensional travel wasn't an _exact_ science after all.

**Outskirts of Hi no Kuni**

Lush forests, tranquil rivers, teeming wildlife the Land of Fire was the epitome of growth and prosperity. Birds sang their sweet melodies, a peaceful lullaby for all to hear. Amidst these pleasant stereophonic rhythms an abrupt disturbance was about to occur.

"OI! Ero-sennin!" the shout of Uzumaki Naruto; now nearly 16 years of age broke the typical sounds of the forest as he hopped from one tree to the next in search of his elusive, cunning, powerful...

No, really just an overly perverted sensei.

They had been traveling for one and a half years, nearly the entire duration of the training journeys scheduled length. One thing Naruto had learned well enough so far was simple, if he ever turned out like his teacher he'd turn himself over to Tsunade for a thorough beating.

His overall appearance hadn't changed much, he still wore a lot of orange, the color wasn't altogether amazing as he had found it as a kid but it definitely was comforting to wear something familiar. Though now it was striped in certain areas with black. He had however grown a bit in the height department, and the majority of his kiddy fat had vanished from his torturous self regimen of physical training.

All in all in Naruto's own non-biased and humble opinion, he looked great!

Today halfway through one of their training sessions Naruto had noticed the so called "Perverts gleam" in his sensei's eyes. Not long after as he had expected Jiraiya left, leaving him unattended to practice his chakra exercises while he went to "research".

Naruto scanned the tree line for any impromptu screaming rockets of flesh made from his teachers body being sent skyward. A much more common sight then people would think, the Gama sannin being caught and disposed of by angry females with their fists.

Since they had left Konoha, Naruto had yet to learn anything that caught his interest. His _sensei _Jiraiya seemed more concerned with his ability to harness the Kyuubi's powers, then his own personal growth.

Kyuubi, the bane of his existence the nine-tailed demon fox trapped in his stomach was the cause of so many troubles that he couldn't even think of it without getting a headache. A band of s-rank nin were after him, for one. It was also the reason he had been hated as a child growing up, left to fend for himself because the people of Konoha couldn't differentiate a kunai from a storage scroll.

Hell those reasons were just the tip of the iceberg!

In fact, he was STILL a one trick pony, Kage Bunshin and the Rasengan being the most powerful jutsu in his arsenal... if not the only ones at all. How the hell was he going to fulfill his promise to Sakura-chan if he didn't have loads of amazing jutsu!

Naruto grimaced at the thought of his promise to bring Sasuke back, the closest thing he had to a brother. They were a lot alike after all, having no family... well Sasuke did have Itachi. Ok, well maybe not much alike at all but they were rivals and friends! He would be damned if he wasn't able to save Sasuke from Orochimaru.

However, none of that really mattered right now though seeing as the biggest migraine he had was locating his good for nothing teacher.

Jumping from branch to branch Naruto scoured his mind trying to think of the nearest hot springs... if anything Jiraiya was easy to understand; find a group of attractive half naked females, and you would find the self proclaimed super pervert.

**Eastern Kingdoms – Bad Lands**

A desolate burning wasteland, the easiest way to describe the demonically ravaged Bad Lands. Years ago with the opening of the Dark Portal that lead to the Outlands; legions of Fel Guards, Hounds and Infernals had swept across the land. Tainting it with their essence and turning it into a hellish nightmare turned reality.

Most would never dare to come here under even the most dire of circumstance. Even amongst the bravest members of the Horde and Alliance, few could say they had entered the Dark Portal and survived the horrors that lurked about on the other side.

Katra was one of those few.

Scanning the perimeter, she nodded to herself. With the relocation of the majority of the Horde and Alliance armies to Northrend, the Dark Portal had very few guards posted. A skeleton crew patrolled the area instead of the full regiment it had when it was first opened long ago. Slipping behind a small grouping of boulders, Katra peeked over the top keeping herself out of veiw as she watched a group of Draenei warriors circle around the portal once more.

She was happy now more then ever with her choice of clothing.

Instead of the "I'm right here kill me now" red and black garb her people were known for, Katra was dressed in a simple brown linen tunic and black mageweave pants. The light weight fabric blended in well with the darkly colored earth and the boulders she was currently hiding behind.

Sweaty, uncomfortable, and uncertain that her plan would work; Katra looked down at the bag by her side that contained her possessions...

Not an hour earlier she had said her goodbyes to the few friends and family members who were still among the living. Full of confidence she had given them all smiles and laughter as she skirted around their prodding about her plans.

Now though; not even a thousand feet from her goal, she was hesitant.

The plan was simple enough, overload the portal array with her own arcane magic. She had been conserving her Mana everyday since this plan had formulated in her mind originally, only using it when it was absolutely required. In addition she had many runes and talismans with her to help amplify those powers when she made her attempt.

It wasn't as if she was attempting to convert the entire portal into a new one, she knew well enough that such a thing was nigh impossible for a single person to do. Her plan required only an area large enough for her to pass through before the array she set up broke down.

Then after that, all that was left was pray to the Sunwell that instead of Outlands like it would normally take her, she would end up in a different world were she could live out the rest of her days in peace.

Maybe even find a nice guy and settle down.

Katra giggled into her palm at that thought.

If anything even if she failed she would be back where she started, still stuck on Azeroth. Meant to die one day on the battlefield, or to watch as her friends and loved ones died before her. A fate she was desperate to escape, in her long life Katra had dealt with those hurts many more times then she would have liked to.

Making this a gamble with extremely high payoffs and very little risk.

Well... her plan had one major drawback if it worked, it could transport her to an uninhabited world. She could even end up amidst the heart of the Burning Legions armies of demons... or maybe even a world that couldn't sustain life in its entirety! If any of those events were to occur, there was no way that she could think of that would get her back...

'_Calm DOWN Katra Silverwind!_' she mentally rebuked herself while placing a palm on her chest willing her racing heartbeat away, '_You survived the destruction of Quel'Thalas at the hands of the scourge, the ravages of the Burning Legion, and the horrors set upon Azeroth by the Lich King himself!_' closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Katra steeled her resolve, '_I want to be free of these things, over thinking and second guessing myself now will not get me anywhere..._'

Once more in full control of her emotions, Katra opened her eyes and let out a deep breath, noticing that the guards had vanished from sight. Looking around to see if any other patrols were in the area and assuring that no one would see what she was about to do.

Picking up her bag Katra cast a uncomplicated yet powerful invisibility spell on herself and began to slink stealthily towards the portal.

**Outskirts Hi no Kuni**

"For a famous nin, you're pretty pathetic..." Naruto muttered as he stared down at the disfigured features of his teacher. Jiraiya looked as if he had been on the business end of the Godaime Hokage's fist... half a dozen times.

He just couldn't understand why his sensei went ahead with his research when the man always found himself in the current situation. Many bruises, welts and reddening slap marks covered the Sannin's now lumpy face. It was comedic in that Naruto knew they would be gone in moments, as if never there.

Jiraiya "humph'd" as he stood back up brushing leaves and dirt from his clothing, "Gaki you just don't understand the beauty of the female body." a gleam appeared in the older mans eyes as he continued with his speech.

Naruto groaned slapping his forehead as he listened to Jiraiya babble on about the glorious gifts that women possessed. He had heard this lecture many times before and still couldn't understand half of it.

"That silky skin, those luscious curves..." drool was by now appearing in the corners of Jiraiya's mouth "My research is the culmination of mans destiny!" he shouted wiping away some of the spittle with the back of his left hand.

"Riiight," Naruto drawled as he rolled his eyes. "well I did all those meditation exercises you wanted me to do." crossing his arms over his chest the blonde leaned back against a tree, "So, _now_ can you teach me some new jutsu?"

"How many times have I told you that the number of jutsu you can do has nothing to do with your quality as a ninja?" Jiraiya asked sternly as he pulled the last of the foliage from his shaggy white hair. "Plus you need to learn to control yourself when you draw on the Kyuubi's chakra!"

"But Ero-sennin!"

"No buts Naruto!"

Pouting Naruto kicked at a lump of dirt with his sandal clad foot, then grinned mischievously.

Something Jiraiya noticed instantly.

Forming the seal to one of his most infamous jutsu Naruto disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. As it wafted away it began to reveal a buxom pig-tailed blonde, the smoke cleared away until it barely covered the curves of her breasts and nether regions.

Oiroke no Jutsu, the pervert killer.

In her full voluptuous and nearly nude glory stood Naruto's female alter ego Naruko, a pout cute enough to put puppies to shame forming on her whisker marked face. Big soulful baby blue eyes welling up with tears, capable of shattering any straight males ability at coherent thought.

"Jiraiya-sama," 'Naruko' cooed "Wont you pleeease teach me some new jutsu?" she leaned forward pressing her impressive cleavage together "I promise to let you _research_ me in return..."

"No means no Naruto, knock it off and get back to your meditations."

The world stood still.

Naruko's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and if a breeze had passed it would have knocked her over.

'_What the hell!_' Naruto still in the transformation thought to himself as he stared at the stone faced Jiraiya.'_Ero-sennin saying no to my Oiroke no jutsu!_' never one to back down from a challenge Naruto began to form another seal that he was well known for.

"Kage Bunshi-"

"OK OK OK!" Jiraiya shouted in defeat, waving his hands in the air exasperatedly "I'll teach you something! Just DON'T use that jutsu!" he groaned out slapping his forehead with his palm.

Naruko smirked and with a poof of white smoke revealed a smug looking and fully clothed male Naruto.

Jiraiya may have some sort of self control, but no man can resist the Harem jutsu.

"Awesome!" he shouted pumping a fist in the air. "So what are you going to teach me is it powerful!" Naruto began thinking which degenerated into him nearly salivating over the idea of learning new amazing jutsu "I can't wait! This is gonna be sooo coo-"

"Whoa calm down there Naruto, first I want you to practice cutting a waterfall in half with your wind chakra."

His rant interupted Naruto stared dumbfounded at his teacher before shouting to the heavens "SAY WHAT!"

Jiraiya sighed before crouching down beckoning Naruto to do the same. His student didn't move at all instead opting to stand with a flabbergasted look on his face. "I want you," he pointed at the catatonic blonde for emphasis "to cut a waterfall in half." when the silence continued Jiraiya rolled his eyes.

_'1,2,3...'_

"ERO-SENNIN ARE YOU INSANE!"

_'That took less time then I thought'_ Jiraiya thought, "Look Naruto what I'm going to teach you will require a massive amount of control." peering at the horizon as he spoke the older man continued on, "It's nearly nightfall why don't you go find a place near a waterfall that we can set up camp."

Naruto stared, unblinking and impassively at his teacher. Though in his mind it was a maelstrom of conflicting thoughts running in overdrive.

_'No way is he really going to teach me something he's trying to get out of teaching me... AGAIN!'_

_'THIS IS STUPID!'_

_'Maybe it really is an amazing jutsu.'_

_'A FUCKING WATERFALL THOUGH!'_

_'I guess I should set up camp though.'_

_'BUT A FUCKING WATERFALL!'_

_'That and I think I'm nearly out of ramen... shit.'_

Coming out of his daze Naruto looked around, realizing finally that he had been ditched once more. "Son of a bitch!" he shouted slapping his forehead with his left palm. '_I swear to kami I'm going to get him for this!'_ the blonde added silently as he walked off into the setting sun.

**Eastern Kingdoms – Badlands**

"Shit..."

A single word that described her current situation perfectly.

Katra stood in front of the portal, around her on the ground were talismans and carefully written runes. She felt beads of sweat dripping down her brow, her long usually meticulously maintained blonde mane was matted to her face and the back of her neck from the perspiration. The once comfortable outfit she was wearing was now covered in dirt and grime giving her the appearance of a disheveled bum. Worst of all her Mana nearly gone from the effort it had taken to set everything up.

Yet that was not the reason for her sole epitaph.

Everything had gone perfectly, she had finished her work and completed the array flawlessly.

But no, she hadn't thought that the Kirin Tor had set up specially hidden alarms in case of tampering. Alerting them the instant she had run her Mana through the array to activate it. Really, Katra had figured that during her long career as one of their mages she would have come across such important information!

Katra had been forced to fight nearly twenty of her old accomplices, this was cause of the fires and frost littering the ground around her. Of them many had been knocked unconscious, frozen in blocks of ice, some she had even been forced to _**polymorph**_ into sheep, monkey's, or penguins.

Nothing fatal but the healers wouldn't be very happy when they saw to their injuries.

Now she squared off against their leader and of ALL the people to be leading them it just had to be HIM!

"Let me pass Rhonin..."

Dressed in his billowing blue and gray robes, the red headed leader of the Kirin Tor spoke gently "Katra I think I understand what your trying to do... but it isn't the answer." he gestured towards the portal behind him "You haven't permanently wounded any of them I can tell. So stop this madness and come back to Dalaran." he gave her a sad smile, "I will do my best to see that your punishment isn't harsh."

Tempting... oh so tempting, she was exhausted, sore from fighting so many people at one time and wanted nothing more then to rest.

Even if it was in a prison cell.

But she was close, oh so close to her goal!

Even as Katra watched she saw the shimmering undulating outline of the portal she had created beginning to close, all that stood in her way was a man whom she had respected for many years. A close friend who had lead her into battle many times and saved her life or those she held dear just as often.

"Please Rhonin, let me go..." Katra pleaded edging her way closer not willing to harm the man, though with her current state she doubted that she could take him. "I'm tired, so tired of going from one war to the next. Having to bury my friends and family one after another."

The powerful leader of the Kirin Tor shook his head sagely, "I understand your feelings far to well Katra..." he waved gesturing to the portal behind him, "But running away isn't going to bring them back," with a sigh his shoulders slumped "You have no idea where that will take you either, you could die just walking through that thing."

Katra felt her worries return, the self doubt and despair that he was right. That it would not be a liveable world she was transported to...

'_NO!_' she mentally rebuked herself shaking her head of those thoughts'_I'm so close to my goal and if it is doomed to fail I would welcome death with open arms!_' "Then there is no problem with you letting me pass is there." she replied determinedly "I know I've broken many laws doing this Rhonin, but if it fails would that not be punishment enough?" Katra watched warily as she picked up her bag and continued to walk closer to the array, Rhonin showed no intention of stopping her.

With a heavy sigh, Rhonin gave her a melancholic smile. "Katra, you are a dear friend," he stepped aside revealing that the portal was barely large enough for her to fit through now. "If it wasn't for your support in the council Vereesa and I wouldn't have been able to marry... I'll let you pass, unofficially of course."

Relief flooded her being at those words, stepping close to the man she embraced him tightly which after a moment was softly returned. "Thank you Rhonin, thank you so much." she whispered. "Vereesa is going to be so pissed off at me for this isn't she."

She felt the man stiffen in her arms.

"Most likely, we're going to miss you." he answered and she released him from the embrace seconds later noticing the wry smile on his features "Now get going Katra, I'll clean up your mess like always."

Nodding she hugged him one more time before walking towards the array, turning around she gave Rhonin a slight bow before closing her eyes and entering the portal. Hoping against hope that she would find a world where she could finally find peace on the other side.

Weightless... it was an odd feeling for Katra, especially considering that her ruck sack wasn't exactly light weight. Opening her eyes she blinked in rapid succession noticing for the first time what seemed to be, clouds.

'_Oh by the Sunwell this is not good._'

A shrill scream tore its way out of her throat as she looked in the direction she figured was down. Sure enough below her... far below her, she saw the blue bodies of water and the greens of lush forests.

'_Well at least its not a volcanic ball of ash and hellfire..._' was the final though on her mind amidst the ones screaming at her about how she was going to die.

**Naruto's Campsite**

'_I swear I hear a lady screaming..._' Naruto thought to himself as he put the finishing touches to the campfire in place. He had found a nice cove near a lake and had set up his and Jiraiya's tents, after fishing for dinner he worked on setting up the fire he was about to light when his sensitive hearing picked up what he could only identify as screams.

Looking around confusedly he searched for the screams origin. It seemed to be getting closer.

'_It almost sounds like... its coming from above me..._' Looking up Naruto spotted a small dot in the sky, narrowing his eyes he noticed that it indeed was a person falling.

True to his nature and never one to question things that didn't make sense, like how this person got up there in the first place. The one thought on Naruto's mind even as his body began to move to do what his brain was still processing.

'_HOLY SHIT! I gotta help them!_'

**In the air with Katra**

Stupid, was the best way to describe the current mixture of emotions Katra was experiencing.

The shock of finding herself thousands of feet in the air after coming through the portal had halted the most obvious thought process of casting a spell to survive the impact.

'_Slowfall maybe..._' the wind was whistling in her ears as she fell, nearly drowning her thoughts out with the racket it was making. Though now her descent held a bit more grace then previously seeing that she was no longer screaming bloody murder. '_No it wont work with this heavy bag._' checking off that spell from her mental checklist she continued down the list frowning when she came to the best option she had.

'_Iceblock..._' her features formed a grimace that was rarely there. How she hated the spell; being claustrophobic, purposefully encasing yourself in a block of ice never sat well with her. There was another reason but claustrophobia was definitely the major contributing factor.

'_Well it should be alright as long as no one is nearby and I have a chance to get into my bag._' with that thought she began to chant an inner mantra that she used in preperation for her spell work, the slightest mistake with this spell could trap her alive indefinitely within the ice.

Cold tendrils crept over her skin, quickly encompassing her body as the magic went to work. It only took seconds and she prayed that it wouldn't malfunction the way it had last time...

Fire magic was her forte and frost type spells never suited her.

The ground was coming closer and Katra spotted something that caused her to redouble her prayers even more, what seemed to be a quickly moving person on the ground. Even though she was far away Katra was blessed with keen eyesight and could tell that this being was vaguely humanoid in size and shape; though moving far faster then she had ever seen a human move, her first contact with a hopefully intelligent creature from wherever she had ended up. Running the calculations in her mind she estimated that they would reach her just as she landed.

NOT good news.

A spell backfiring and causing a scene was not how she wanted to make introductions.

'_I'm not much on religion, but any deities out there!_' Katra silently pleaded as the last vestiges of ice covered her body_ 'Please let my spell work properly this time!_'

The spell finished she waited for impact noticing that whoever had been running to meet her was slowing down.

**On the ground with Naruto**

'_Well the screams stopped, maybe their ok._' Naruto thought, slowing down to a jog. Narrowing his eyes; giving him a fox like visage, something peculiar caught his eye even in the dimming light.

Whoever or whatever it was had taken on a nearly crystalline aspect, the evening sun shimmering on their body. Almost as if they were made of glass... or ice.

'_Haku?_'

Naruto still wasn't sure about the gir... nono Haku was a boy, he had fought with long ago in the Land of Waves.

The life lesson he had learned about fighting for those precious to you from Haku was something he had taken to heart and lived by. In addition to his never give up attitude and never breaking a promis-

Naruto's thoughts were interupted by a thunderous crash. He had zoned out, and in front of him he spotted what was definitely not a person!

A statue was a better description. Though even for a statue; the woman who had modeled for it was beautiful. She was dressed in a simple looking brown tunic and dusty colored jeans, like the ones he had seen a few civilians wear.

Now Naruto was no pervert, but he knew he had a bit of a perverted side to him. Something about this woman stuck him though, and it struck with a vengeance. He blamed it on being surrounded by perverts all the time. From Kakashi-sensei to the closet pervert Ebisu, his current teacher Jiraiya and even Jiraiya's teacher Hokage-jiji were perverts.

The craftsmen had been meticulous in detail. Obviously forgoing any shortcuts in its construction. Long hair the color of his own; no now that he looked closer it was a shade darker, marveling at the fact that he could even make out the individual strands he saw that it fell to the middle of the woman's back just above her waistline. Her face had an angular beauty to it not rough in that aspect as it was distinctly feminine, with its full pouty lips to the glowing emerald eyes.

'_Wait what the hell!_' Naruto blinked, wondering if the light was playing tricks on him then squinted checking the statues eyes once more. The eyes were indeed glowing, he wasn't a major art buff but he was pretty sure most statue's eyes DON'T glow.

'_Weird._' storing that tidbit of information away he took a different approach starting at the bottom and working back up. Naruto could make out beneath her outfit the contours of her long legs and the curves of her hips, a thin waist and flat stomach... to breasts nearly the size of Tsunade-baa-chan.

His inner pervert was already throwing a fit, she was absolutely stunning.

Sakura-chan who?

Though he had never seen a person with ears like hers, they looked like the ears of an elf. Like the ones in those books he read when he was younger.

Her position was a bit awkward to, like that big bag slung over her shoulder.

'_Really doesn't answer the question of how it got here though._' Naruto thought to himself as he walked closer, wanting to see the piece of art at different angles. Maybe by studying it some more he would find out where it came from.

STILL! The oddest thing about the thing in front of him was it really did look like it was a statue encased in a block made of ice! Heck as he walked closer to it the air around him was getting cooler, and Naruto was positive he saw steam coming off of it.

'_Oh this is good._' Katra watched as what she could now tell was a human, or at least appeared appeared to be human, studied her intently. '_At least he appears civilized._'

The human was a blonde male, wearing a flashy orange and black outfit. He had bright sapphire blue eyes and a fox like appearance when he squinted at her, a feature that was accentuated by the odd whisker looking marks on his face. She could see the muscle definition on his arms and legs, obviously these people worked hard for a living if someone this young was so well developed.

If Katra had to wager a guess he was in his teens.

Though her heart soared as a very simple thought struck her.

The spell had worked. She definitely wasn't in the desolate Outlands, or any place in Azeroth from what she could tell. This humans style of clothing told her that they were not primitive apes, seeing that the fabric was well made.

Best yet she saw no visible weapons! They were a peaceful people.

'_Well so far I can't sense the spell malfunctioning at all..._' if she could Katra would have sighed in relief at that '_and I sense a source of magic coming from this boy._'

More good news, if these people could manipulate arcane energies she would be accepted much more readily instead of shunned for her powers and abilities. Silently thanking any deities names that came to mind Katra for her good fortune, she willed the Ice Block spell to fade away. Then watched with some amusement as the boy's eyes widened.

She smiled gently at the boy holding up her hands in a way she hoped would show him that she meant him no harm.

To her own personal joy, he reciprocated the gesture. Mimicking her actions.

"Hello, where am I?" Katra asked in common, the language that humans used in Azeroth. He gave her a confused look scratching the back of his head, '_He's kind of cute when he does that._' she thought to herself '_Though it seems that common isn't the language used here._'

A minor inconvenience with her spell work she could scry the information she needed necessary to communicate with them.

She smiled as the boy began gesticulating wildly obviously trying to tell her something, with how his face was turning red the boy was blushing... it was quite cute.

That amusement vanished seconds later and she cursed her luck as she felt something very wrong with her earlier spell work occur.

'_Oh no._'

As the final traces of ice vanished Katra could feel the clothing she was wearing turn brittle, before shattering and falling off of her body like the leaves of a tree.

Leaving her completely nude.

Naruto had been surprised when the block of ice disappeared from the statue... no it wasn't a statue that was obvious now. It truly was a woman who had been encased in that block of ice. Now she was smiling at him, holding her hands out in a way he could only guess was a greeting.

Her smile caused him to flush slightly, he wasn't used to people giving him any form of acknowledgment other then scorn. Added to the fact that she was very attractive, well that only added to his lack of current speaking ability.

Then she spoke and Naruto swore that if angels existed they would sound like this woman. Though he couldn't understand a thing she said. Her voice was husky and musical, a playful flirty timbre that caused shocks to run along his spine.

Scratching the back of his head he was about to speak when he noticed the bottoms of her pants take on an odd sheen then fall apart revealing the silky skin of her calves, the clothing continued to fall apart running up her legs revealing her thighs and hips.

Throwing his hands up he tried to warn her what was happening, Naruto began babbling like an idiot. '_How can she not tell whats going on!_' "Miss your CLOTHES ARE FALLING OFF!" he shouted

Naruto felt all the blood in his body rush towards two separate parts of his body, a natural occurrence that occurred when any male was offered the sight he was getting right at this moment.

In front of him was a naked goddess, her pale skin glistening in the moonlight. Blonde hair shimmering in the dim light like gold, her hands shot into action covering her breasts and... As his eyes trailed down her stomach towards the forbidden treasure trove she was hiding, Naruto's mind overloaded and something that he had never expected to happen to himself occurred.

His head was knocked back by the explosive force of blood from his nose as he was lulled into a perverted unconsciousness.

'_I HATE ICEBLOCK!_' Katra thought as she desperately tried to cover herself with her hands. Now she knew why the boy had been blushing like a madman.

It was an issue she had with the spell since the days of her apprenticeship, she could never get the mix of magic right. Always ending in a wardrobe malfunction like the predicament she currently found herself in. it had earned her some pretty derogatory nicknames in the ranks as well.

She could feel the boys eyes on her now, and she glared at him when he didn't stop ogling her. Just as she began a spell to teach the little pervert a lesson she watched with fascination as a small smile appeared on his face, then a waterfall of red erupted from his nose knocking him over and onto his back.

Curious Katra walked over and knelt besides the boy, he was unconscious. Though she frowned at the perverted smile on his face, shrugging and deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth she walked over to her bag and rummaged about her belongings grabbing a new outfit to replace the one her spell had destroyed.

Looking back to the unconscious boy she facepalmed as she tried to think of a way to explain this whole thing when he woke back up. The fact that she still wasn't able to communicate properly with him was a headache that she could deal with using a bit of simple spell work, but seeing that he couldn't consent to it in his current state all she could do was wait.

Pulling on a new robe, Katra sat down beside the unconscious blonde. Pulling a small cloth out of her bag she wiped away some of the blood from his face, '_He is kind of cute..._' she thought as she studied his face. '_Well hopefully he wakes up soon, I really need to figure out where I am._'

Deciding that she could at least make him comfortable she gently lifted the blondes head and set it on her lap. Stroking his hair she found that it was softer then it looked, its texture nearly like fur.

"Wake up soon cutie," Katra whispered as she leaned back against a tree. "I have questions and I want you to answer them."

Gazing into the sky she allowed herself a small smile, she had escaped the horrors of Azeroth. She was in a new world where she could start anew, their were people here that she could learn to live with. She could carve out a new normal life here.

Oh how wrong was she...

Prologue End

**A.N. **Omg that was a long ass prologue...

So this is my twist to the Naruto Wow x-over norm. Usually its Naruto getting ported there somehow, well I wanted to be unique and I have it someone wanting to escape Azeroth coming to the Narutoverse.

Oh right!

For those of you that don't know Thalassian is the bloodelf language. So the:

"Asto're fandu'talah!"

From the scene in the room, I used the actual game to translate it. But it means "Fucking roomservice!" honestly I hate them!

Yes, clean my room but DO NOT DISTURB MY BEAUTY SLEEP!

Anyways Katra is my first completely original character, why a Blood elf you ask...well I play Horde, and I can't stand Alliance so their races were out of the question.

Undead would have been awkward! Tauren wouldn't have been received well in the Narutoverse, same with Trolls or Orcs. That left Bloodelves, her being a mage because it'll make it entertaining later... I have some fun things planned with magic in the story. Her backstory will be exposed more as the fic goes on.

To be honest I'm a bit nervous to see what you guys think of her.

So we're going to give you a small list of what she can do and about her so you can get a bit of a feel for her character.

Also if your going to be a bitch I'll just stop posting this and write it for fun...

**Name:** Katra Silverwind

**Sex and Race:** Female Blood Elf

**Age:** Refuses to tell me her actual age but is almost 2000 years old (I researched a bit on the races and like the Nightelves or Highborne, Blood elves can be extremely old. There's going to be a reason for it in the story later on so yes, shes a super baa-chan)

**Sizes:** *beats author over the head for asking*

**Hair:** Blonde

**Eyes:** Green (hard to tell since they glow)

**Class:** Combat mage, previously warlock

**Specialization:** Close quarter Fire combat

**Weapon of Choice:** Bladed Tonfa (yeah yeah so shoot me, hell I play a mage so I know they don't melee. But for the sake of this story she is not going to just sit there and pyroblast baddies all day from a distance...)

**OMAKE! An interview with Katra:**

Pr1nnyDUD3: So Kat-chan, I can call you that right? ( Katra nods impatiently) Good, anyways what do you think of the story so far and your interactions with Naruto?

Katra: (glares) Your an idiot.

Pr1nnyDUD3: I beg your pardon?

(silence)

Pr1nnyDUD3: Riiiight... so about you and Naruto, think it will work out ok?

(silence)

Pr1nnyDUD3: You know that's pretty rude of you, I created you after all. So ignoring me is kinda like ignoring your father.

Katra: … (looks away and whispers) why did I have to be naked...

Pr1nnyDUD3: Sorry, (cocks head to the side) say that again I couldn't make that out.

Katra: (stands up, hands begin to glow) I said why did I have to be naked you freak! (growls) That and you made me look like a slut!

Pr1nnyDUD3: (holds up hands defensively) Now Kat-chan calm down... the readers need a bit of fanservice here and there to keep them happy.

Katra: And that's the best excuse you have for making me seem like a harlot strung out on Bloodthistle! (advances on cowering writer) By the Sunwell, you have me glomping onto a teenager! (begins throwing fireballs)

Pr1nnyDUD3: Hey stop giving away things from later on in the story! (runs away from volatile female) ...Now let's not do anything you might regret! (ducks a fireball) Like killing your author!

Katra: (laughs menacingly) Regret? (cackles) Oh no I wont regret this at all... (forms a very large fireball) BUT YOU WILL PERVERT!

Pr1nnyDUD3: (sweatdrops) Hehe, well look at the time! I guess this is it for today, leave a review and all that other stuff! (runs like hell)

Katra: (chases after terrified author) GET BACK HERE ASSHOLE! (launches the now massive fireball) I SWEAR WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU'LL REGRET EVER BEING FUC-

(BEEP)

**[PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCMENT]**

Due to the excessively violent description of her plans, we regret to inform you that this interview has been cut short and will continue in the following chapter. After the tone please leave your reviews and helpful criticism. All flames will be forwarded to the IDGAF Foundation.

Thank you for your cooperation.

(BEEP)


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.** Well I'm impressed and thankful that you all seem to like Katra, I like her to :D

I'm trying to think of an actual title for the story as well as a summary, for those of you that have read my other works you know I hate summaries.. but people always give me shit if I don't have one so I'm in the process of trying to think one up.

Though I will give you a bit of one on one time with Katra if you give me a good title, maybe even a shout out in an upcoming interview (gasps).

For the last bit of my ramblings I am writing this and my other stories in between the que times for dungeon groups or for PvP. If your a current WoW player you know just how fucking annoying broken que times are, or maybe that's just my server. Anyways occasionally I get like an hour long wait and I'll get a few pages done during that time.

So there might be week long waits in between chapters for all of my stories.

Also as a little thing that I plan on moving into all of my works its Q&A time! This little segment is for all your comments with questions, I'll do my best to answer them. As long as they aren't overly invasive and plot breaking I will spend the time it takes to let you know what you want. So please leave (cough) reviews (cough) if you want your few seconds of fame.

**Biskoff**~ Yeah /cry. I know I'm really setting myself up with having to streamline an entire plot and story without ruining it in its entirety. You do have one thing wrong though, there wont be a time skip. It's only six months and I plan to use them as a way to reveal a bit more about Katra. I loathe stories that lack character development or back story and time skips generally leave a lot missing and I don't want to do that with this fic.

**Drust**~ I agree with what your saying a lot of stories like this are VERY slow moving, I don't plan on it being that way. I hate it when Naruto is underpowered, if I want to read about that I'll go read the manga or watch the anime. Also I really don't plan on this being obscenely action packed but a bit more romance sappy... I haven't written a romance/drama before and I figure this would be a great time to try it out.

**Fullmetal11791**~ mentioning the raids in the story would break it. In turn I'm probably going to note certain fights and the like in the story, but raiding isn't exactly something I can use without really messing around with it and making it more difficult. Sadly this route will make it so I may need to twist and turn certain aspects of lore and game mechanics.

However, for equipment I can and will figure out a way for professions and certain gear to come up. I have a few outfit cameos plotted as well, fufufu.

**Twin Silver Dragon**~ lol, so I read your review and there's a good reason why you cant find it. IDGAF is my little self discovered organization that would be better read as "I Don't Give A Fuck". Thank you for making my day with your review.

Well that's it so far that I can really find for the Q&A section.

Last but not least as a special treat I've decided to finish that interview now instead of having you all wait for it at the end. Seeing that I think we should let you know a bit more about Katra before you dive into the story (that and for some reason I find writing them extremely fun).

You'll find that she is in a much more hospitable mood this time around.

**Interview with Katra pt 2**

Pr1nnyDUD3: So Kat-chan! (Smiles evilly) Now that you've calmed down what do you say to telling the readers a bit more about you?

Katra: MMRGH!

Pr1nnyDUD3: Sorry I guess I should have taken out that gag, promise you wont start screaming at me again?

Katra: (nods vigorously)

Pr1nnyDUD3: Alright here we go (takes ball gag out of Katra's mouth) now how about we be civiliz-

Katra: HOW DARE YOU! TYING ME UP AND GAGGING ME LIKE THAT! I SHOULD BURN YOU TO A CRISP AND SCATTER YOUR ASHES TO THE WI-

Pr1nnyDUD3: Now what did I say about yelling? (glares) Do I have to punish you again?

Katra: (shudders, whispers) I'll be good... just no more (rocks back and forth in her chair)... no more clowns.

Pr1nnyDUD3: That's the spirit! Now then why don't you properly introduce yourself to the readers?

Katra: (sits up straight, sighs dramatically) Greetings to you all I am Katra Silverwind, ex-combat mage of the Kirin Tor. (smiles sweetly) I specialize in fire and arcane magic. My favorite food is roast lamb and I enjoy Cenarian spirits.

Pr1nnyDUD3: Her favorite colors are blue and orange!

Katra: (rolls eyes) Yes, and I dislike (looks at author) PERVERTS and liars. My dream is to one day settle down and find a nic-

Pr1nnyDUD3: Her professions are alchemy and enchanting!

Katra: I thought you wanted me to introduce myself (growls). But your doing a perfectly good job in my place. (huffs) I don't see the need for me being here, your big mouth is telling them everything just fine on its own. So if you would be so kind as to release me (holds up hands gesturing to the cuffs) I will be on my wa-

Pr1nnyDUD3: Her biggest secret is that she's a virgin!

(silence)

(birds chirping)

(more silence)

Pr1nnyDUD3: To much info?

Katra: (blushes madly) I AM NOT!

Pr1nnyDUD3: Oh well, (awkward pause) are you sure?

Katra: Of _COURSE_ I'm sure! I think I would remember losing such an important thing!

Pr1nnyDUD3: (looks away) Well you sure act like a spoiled little bitch enough, (whispers) figured if you got laid you'd loosen up a bit.

Katra: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!

Pr1nnyDUD3: Ah, (holds up ball gag) remember inside voice.

Katra: (blanches) You wouldn't dare!

Pr1nnyDUD3: I did before though.

Katra: Fine (pouts), but I'm not a-

Pr1nnyDUD3: (singsongs) Didn't you say you hate liars?

Katra: YOU ARE INFURIATING!

Pr1nnyDUD3: I do my best (laughs). So want to get this chapter rolling then?

Katra: I wont forget this, you will pay for this insolence! I swear upon my hon-

Naruto: OI (knocks over the fourth wall)! Seriously you guys are taking to long, get to the damn story! And ME!

Pr1nnyDUD3: How the hell did you get here? (shakes his head) You know what nevermind I don't want to know. This wasn't getting anywhere as it was since Katra is being stubborn.

Katra: I'm not being stubborn! (struggles against the ropes holding her to the chair) Naruto untie me so I can kill this bastard!

Naruto: (looks at Pr1nnyDUD3) Who the hell is the crabby lady?

Pr1nnyDUD3: Oh her, she's just the lady your going to lose you-

Katra: AHHHHH! (tips over the chair while struggling) Onto your story!

Chapter 1

Welcome, to the Elemental Nations!

**Campsite**

Tall oaks, the heady scent of spring in the air. Around her the grass glistened with a shining coat of morning dew. The fire from the night before had died down and its embers glowed softly beneath a fine coat of ash. The birds sang quiet melodies announcing the new days arrival, chirping with glee as the sun rose on the horizon. A picturesque scene from fairytale, nothing vile or evil haunting her ready to spread chaos or death.

A soft breeze caressed her skin making her shiver as goosebumps spread over her arms.

It was simple nature, relaxing in its embrace Katra realized that even though it was not the time to let her guard down she couldn't help but feel at ease. '_This world is nice,_' she thought as she leaned her head back against the tree she was resting on '_So peaceful, I could get used to this._'

The night had long been over but the nervous energy that filled her hadn't let Katra rest at all. In fact she was nearly giddy with excitement, this was a fresh start. There was no Burning Legion, Undead Scourge, or gods forbid a rampant egotistical black leviathan of death with a genocidal agenda against all living things in this world that she could tell of.

No it was tranquility and peace, feelings Katra had nearly forgotten after so many years of leaving one battlefield only to move onto the next one.

Not long after the boy had passed out she had gotten bored of waiting near the lake they had met at for him to wake up. Katra deciding that finding shelter would be wise had explored a bit and found a small campsite nearby.

After looking around and exploring the site, Katra had decided that the site was deserted, though it seemed as if whoever had set it up left all their belongings.

Most likely it belonged to the little pervert she had come across.

It had taken a bit of careful maneuvering and tricky spell work but she had managed to get the blonde to the camp area. A simple and obscenely underpowered _**fireball**_ spell later and the firewood that had been set up was lit, warming the cozy campground.

A short time after getting comfortable Katra decided it would be best to keep any unwanted visitors away in case she fell asleep while she waited. After setting up a few magical wards to fend off wild animals and unwanted visitors she had taken up her current position against the tree she now occupied.

With a sigh she smiled softly while looking at the sleeping boys goofy smile. "Your a lot more trouble than I want to deal with," Katra whispered to the unconscious figure, gently moving his head so it was once again in her lap.

No reason to make it so he wasn't comfortable when he woke up. Also for some reason she found that like with her own hair, playing with this boys hair was equally soothing.

"but until I know more about where I am it looks like I'm stuck with you."

Hours had passed, and the blonde was still unconscious.

If she had to guess Katra would say it was around midday, if the time was the same here as it was in Azeroth. Though she also expected that time was fairly similar anywhere you went.

'_Honestly though he's been asleep for nearly half a day._'

Most people of Azeroth thought of the elves as patient and immovable as glaciers, but even they had their limits. As for Katra, she was treading a fine line as it was. She needed information fast, was running on nothing but adrenaline, and wasn't in the mood for the current job of babysitting that she was doing.

Even if said baby was cute.

'_Well a little wake up call should be fine,_' Katra thought, not noticing that she was now literally petting the blonde's hair. Tracing her fingers through it, and playing with the silky fibers between them.

Taking a calming breath, Katra cleared her mind and tapped into her Mana reserves. Drawing on the tempestuous currents of power to restore a bit of energy and clear her head. The last thing she wanted to do was startle the boy currently resting his head in her lap, and the best way to wake him without scaring him was with song.

At least Katra figured it would be the best way.

Reinvigorated with strength as the arcane energies flowed into her veins Katra began humming the tune of the song she planned to use. A song that was held dear to all of her race, its meaning and tale a heartfelt memory and nightmare.

A tearful lament meant to stir the souls and hearts of all.

"Anar'alah, Anar'alah belore. Sin'dorei."

'_Oh my head hurts like hell..._' as the fleeting form of consciousness returned Naruto heard something that sounded much like singing.

A woman singing.

"_Anar'alah, Anar'alah belore. Sin'dorei._"

Now usually if he just woke up, and heard someone whose voice he didn't recognize. Naruto would instantly open his eyes and figure out what was going on. Yet this song; it seemed so sad, so intoxicating, a lullaby that continued to tease him into the bliss of slumber.

That and he did feel oddly comfortable. Though it did feel like someone was petting him, stroking their fingers through his hair. It was an odd and relaxing sensation for him, as well as completely foreign.

"_Shindu fallah na, Sin'dorei._"

'_Maybe a peek, I should figure out who that is._' Naruto thought to himself, cracking an eye open. He was greeted by the face of the woman from the night before.

"_Anar'alah, Shindu Sin'dorei._"

The woman continued singing, either unaware of him waking or ignoring the fact. Naruto marveled at her appearance; she seemed so surreal; so serene. Even with his eyes squinted as they were he saw moisture glistening in her eyes, and the feelings he saw passing across her features he recognized well.

Fear, uncertainty... hope.

"_Shindu fallah na, Sin'dorei._"

It had taken a bit of time, but Naruto now recognized her as the woman who he had thought was a statue earlier. He felt a blush starting to spread across his face as images of their meeting flashed through his mental landscape.

However, now that he wasn't ogling her. Naruto saw that while she was indeed very attractive, something that was obvious even when she was fully clothed. The most alluring feature was her eyes, though that may have been because they were emerald green and glowing. Her ears also drew a large amount of his attention; they were long and tapered, truly like the ears of the elves in fairy tales.

"_Anar'alah belore._"

Though like all good things, it was meant to end.

Finally realizing that his head was currently positioned in her lap and her nimble fingers were trailing small patterns through his hair. Naruto became flustered, unable to comprehend the idea that this was an acceptable situation.

Mainly because any contact with a woman of any age in the past had lead to a super powered blow to the skull. It had taught him pretty quick that touching was a big no no.

The song and woman who were singing it were so entrancing though that it took a little bit of time for him to contemplate a good idea. So forgoing the currently difficult mental process of thinking hard, he did the first thing that came to mind. Thoroughly destroying the tranquil atmosphere the unknown woman and himself were basking in.

"_Shindu Sin'dorei._"

Yawning and slowly opening his eyes Naruto pretended to wake up, overhead arm stretch included. Sadly with their position, this caused his hands grab hold of a pair of certain feminine attributes that no sane man willingly gropes without fear of retribution.

Well, with the sole exception of his still missing sensei Jiraiya.

Naruto heard her gasp, and against his will his hands gently cupped the flesh they held eliciting small moan.

Naruto watched with trepidation as she slowly looked down at him, and he swore that her eyes flared a brilliant red. The look appearing on her face scaring him far more then even the Kyuubi ever had, his thought processes halted as a sole thought filled his mind, '_Oh crap._'

'_Calm down, do not vaporize the pervert..._'

Was Katra's inner mantra as she willed away the need to destroy that which defiled her sacred bodily castle. Closing her eyes she waited patiently as a person could in her situation, a strangers hands on her chest gently rubbing her breasts as it was.

Oh she was angry, furious even. However she knew that harming this little bastard would only show that she meant harm to the natural inhabitants of this world. Something she wanted to avoid, and murder would utterly ruin any chance of her claiming neutrality and peaceful intent.

After all someone would come looking for him sooner or later.

"Mmm..." the small moan escaped her lips against her will when the pair of strong hands tenderly kneaded the sensitive flesh they held. Her eyes snapped open and Katra glared death down at the boy who had still yet to remove his hands from her person.

'_To hell with this I will not be made a fool by this ingrate._'

Quickly schooling her features and gracing the boy with a smile as sweet as honey, Katra reached down and touched his forehead with the index and middle fingers of her right hand.

The spell she planned to use was common and noninvasive, used mainly by diplomats and translators to quickly assimilate and learn a new language. While it was true using it without consent was against the law, well she wasn't exactly in a place where they knew about that.

All Katra wanted to do was make it possible to communicate with the blonde. As well as find out if he had any kin whom she could give his remains to.

A brief flash of red appeared, something that was not supposed to happen and Katra began thinking that something horridly wrong with her spell work had occurred.

Especially when she felt a massive spike of Fel magic coming from the boy.

"OI FOX-TEME WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Naruto roared, something was wrong. When the woman had touched his forehead he had been drawn into his mind scape and thrust in front of the cage holding the demon fox at bay.

"**She has the power to get me out of this kami forsaken prison!"** a wave of the vile demonic chakra spilled out of the massive iron bars of the cage, and Naruto saw the monstrous visage of the demon fox staring hungrily at him. **"Delicious freedom! I shall have it at last!"**

"What are you talking about!" Naruto shouted, it wasn't possible! Even Jiraiya had told him that Kyuubi couldn't get out even with his death. If Naruto died the Kyuubi would perish as well. Their souls were linked in a way that they would share each others fate.

"There's no way for you to-"

"**SILENCE!"**

Naruto felt sick, he had battled wits with the Kyuubi before. A few times during his training with Jiraiya he had drawn to much power from the demon fox and lost control to its bloodlust. Though this time it wasn't an overwhelming need for death and destruction that he felt from the beast.

It was desperation.

The fox wasn't lying, even now Naruto mentally wrestled with the king of demons for control of his body.

To Naruto's growing horror, he was losing.

Katra watched with fascination, she had never witnessed such a thing. A thick unworldly aura of evil had began to coalesce from the boys body and wrap around him. The places where it touched her skin sent her senses haywire. As a person who was quite sensitive to all things of an arcane nature she could instantly identify it for what it was.

Magic.

Katra had been a mage for a very long time. Her ability to sense magical energies mortal and demonic had been among the best in the ranks, yet she hadn't sensed any Fel energy at all until she had cast that spell on him.

Now though it seemed that this wasn't a human at all but a demon! The amount of Fel magic roiling off of the blonde was staggering, she had battled many demons before. Yet the raw power that radiated from this one, it was nearly omnipotent.

'_Well I guess I can kill him._' Katra thought to herself, pushing the demons head from her lap and standing up. '_Perhaps there is a bounty on its head._'

The mage felt no fear of this being, she had dealt with its kind before. Though Katra did doubt her ability to deal with a beast of such magnitude on her own. A creature like this would easily rank among the higher tier demons of Azeroth, and would have chartered an entire brigade of warriors to take down.

As Katra readied a spell however, she noticed that the demonic energies seemed to flicker back and forth from godlike to nonexistent. Katra watched as the odd red aura began forming what looked like ears on top of the blondes head, then it would vanish.

Leaving a normal looking human behind.

'_Interesting, perhaps this boy is somehow similar to the Night Elf Demon Hunters._'

Of all the warriors of Azeroth the Demon Hunters were the most despised, by friend and foe alike. Their origins were dark and vile, warriors willing to assimilate the powers of demons into their own bodies to fight against the might of the burning legion.

Illidan Stormrage had been the most famous demon hunter, and the first of their kind. Even Illidan's own brother Malfurion did not appreciate his sacrifice, locking him away below ground for thousands of years for trafficking with dark powers.

Though Katra thought that their sacrifice was honorable, seeing that her people willingly partook of Fel magic to sustain their race after the Sunwell's destruction. To say that they were wrong in doing what they did was hypocrisy, it was their end to a means of life and survival.

'_I've never heard of them losing control like this though..._' Katra watched as the cloak returned and she smiled slightly when the malevolent looking aura washed over her. As a Blood elf magical energy of any form revitalized her, and even being bathed in Fel magic such as this felt as if she were sitting in a tranquil stream as its waters caressed her skin.

Although Katra had dealt with the magical addiction long ago, as a mage of the Kirin Tor she had been surrounded by arcane powers her entire career. Making it not only incredibly important that it was dealt with but also detrimental to her work if she hadn't gotten over the worse parts of the addiction.

Though secretly she did enjoy a taste now and then.

The amounts pouring off of this... creature, washed away any form of exhaustion she had been feeling. This magical energy was ancient, its potency divine. A succulent buffet for Katra to enjoy at her leisure.

'_This could be common place,_' Katra thought to herself as she canceled the spell, but remained guarded. Ready to spring into action if it was needed. '_I will sit and watch. If it attacks I shall deal with it as I see fit._'

Though once this thought occurred an instinctive danger sense that she had developed from many years of combat screamed out in her mind.

With a wave of her arm Katra activated a magical barrier, and watched with fascination as a dragon like countenance made of fire slammed into it. For what seemed like ages though it was really mere seconds the beast continued its mad assault against the _**Mana Shield**_, then dissipated into thin air. Leaving scorched earth and flame in its wake.

The effect of the attack on Katra's reserves were quite severe and she felt her breathing deepen, even with the revitalizing effects of the Fel magic the drain it had caused to what was left of her reserves was quite large. Gasping she looked in the direction the attack had come from, spotting an older looking and oddly dressed white haired man. He had odd red markings that seemed to be painted onto his face matching the vest that he was wearing, and what seemed to be a large scroll tied to his back.

"What the hell did you do to Naruto!" the man shouted at her pointing at the blonde boy that was once again covered in the magical red aura from before.

Slightly surprised that she could understand him, mainly because her earlier spell work on the boy hadn't seemed to work at all. Though seeing that he hadn't spoken and she had not tried to see if it worked, Katra guessed that perhaps it had only been delayed in its activation. It took her a bit longer then she would have like to form an answer, seeing as she wasn't entirely sure on how to properly speak in this tongue.

She was a bit upset as well, being attacked for no reason like that. Though Katra decided that it wasn't entirely uncalled for. It still set her on edge however seeing that such a powerful attack had been used against her.

There was no way it wasn't meant for military use.

'_Well no time like the present,_' "Vhat you mean?" Katra asked in an abysmally heavy accent. Speaking this language was difficult and her tongue did not seem to want to properly pronounce it. "Izn't normal?" she asked pointing at the boy who she could now guess was named Naruto. The blonde was standing up and hunched over and from the sounds of it growling.

Jiraiya was officially freaked out. He had been looking for Naruto the entire night and when he finally found his wayward student the blonde had been accessing Kyuubi's chakra! In the presence of a person he had never seen before dressed in robes.

His first thought had been Akatsuki but on closer inspection the woman's clothing differed from the black with red clouds garb of their members. Hers was more formfitting and instead of black was a off shot bluish gray, with an intricate pattern of gold and green streaks covering it. Over her chest was an odd symbol as well, it looked like a golden eye with three daggers hung below it at the sides and center. Lastly she seemed to be wearing odd armor on her shoulders.

Crazily enough the armored pauldrons seemed to be glowing an eerie gold hue.

In an attempt to drive off the unknown Jiraiya had been flabbergasted when with a single wave of her arm the woman had negated the entire force of an A-rank fire jutsu. Now fire type jutsu was not his specialty, but he had thrown a large chunk of chakra into that Karyū Endan. The most worrying part however was there were no hand signs...

NO HAND SIGNS!

Something like that wasn't possible, no handsigns, no usage of chakra that he could sense. This woman had waved her arm and like... well magic defended herself against an A-rank jutsu!

She hadn't retaliated with anything yet; Jiraiya noted that she seemed to be studying him, waiting to see what he would do next.

"What the hell did you do to Naruto!"

She looked confused for a moment, Jiraiya waited patiently, knowing he wasn't in a good strategical position. He was out of his cover, in the open and he had a feeling that this person would easily negate any of his attacks as easily as the last one.

"Vhat you mean?" The woman finally asked, pointing at Naruto she continued on and Jiraiya knew then that she really didn't know what was happening. "Izn't normal?"

'_A foreign nin?_' "Look miss get away from Naruto, I need to help him." Jiraiya slowly ambled towards the boy, keeping a wary eye on the woman in case she meant to attack. She gave him a small nod as a response, not much but it did lessen the growing knot in his stomach.

Upon closer inspection Jiraiya finally noticed that this woman looked like one of the elves of lore, she definitely had the ears for the part. Though many nin also dramatically changed their physical appearance throughout their career so perhaps that could be it.

The tension he felt in the air was thick as he came closer, the watchful eyes of the woman on him the entire time.

Running through a quick succession of hand seals Jiraiya muttered a quiet "_**Gogyo Fuin.**_" slamming his palm into Naruto's stomach. The boy coughed and fell to his knees gasping as the treacherous crimson aura receded.

In his heart Jiraiya was quite proud of his blonde student, seeing that he had fought against the Kyuubi's will for so long. There had been times when he had needed to knock the boy completely unconscious in order to cut the Kyuubi's chakra off during their training.

That and he knew Naruto would NEVER access that chakra unless he was in danger, something that seemed completely out of place since the woman didn't seem to carry any ill will towards them.

The troubling matter right now though, was that no one was to know his or Naruto's location. They had been masquerading as simple travelers for the majority of the trip. Now this woman knew who they were, as well as seen first hand Naruto's Kyuubi transformation. Though only the first tails worth. He wasn't above killing in fact if it called for it Jiraiya knew that he would fight tooth and nail to protect his protege.

It just was not his first choice of action.

"Ero-sennin..."

Jiraiya finally took his eyes off the woman who still seemed to be studying him throwing a worried look towards the blonde who had finally begun breathing evenly again. "You alright there Naruto?" he asked keeping himself between the woman and his student.

"He," Naruto pointed towards his stomach "says she can release him from the seal!"

"What! Are you sure?"

"I'm serious Ero-sennin that damn fox was desperate!"

"Naruto, there's no way to releas-"

"LISTEN TO ME! HE SAID SHE CAN GET HIM OUT!"

Katra wasn't exactly sure what was going on, the two people she had come across had started bickering amongst themselves. She also was having issues making out certain words they were using, many of them made no sense. The spell she had used allowed her to understand the language not decipher their meanings out of context, so the rapid fire quarrel was going way over her head.

'_Chakra? Seal?_' Katra thought to herself as she ran through all the knowledge of spells and wizardry she knew of. Seals she understood somewhat, but this chakra. What was it? Were they talking about that magical energy the boy had been using earlier? '_What are they talking about?_'

"Exuze me." Katra waved at the two trying to get their attention "Vhat are you talking ahout?"

The older man stopped talking and glared at her, the anger held in his eyes nearly made her take a step back.

"Who the hell are you!" he shouted.

"My name iz Katra Zilverwind," she answered slowly trying to diffuse the situation. "I am not from here and am lost." Katra silently noted that her tongue was finally able to pronounce the words eloquently and she pressed on with a bit more conviction "I came across this boy and he," she paused not wanting to explain their meeting, though gave up when she couldn't think of any way to avoid it entirely. "He passed out and I brought him here."

"Ah! She fell from the sky!"

The older man looked at the blonde boy as if he had grown a second head.

"She fell from the sky?"

"Yeah I didn't get it either but she was all covered with ice." Naruto was on a roll now, "like a statue or something, but then it vanished and that lady came out and I tried to talk to her but the-" his face took on a hue that would make a certain Hyuga girl proud. "Her clothes fell apart... and, I passed out." he trailed off quietly.

Katra felt her face flush, though the blush was short lived since she suddenly grew very angry when an odd gleam appeared in the older mans eye as he cast a side ways glance at her.

"So you're finally taking after your dashing and gallant teacher eh, Naruto?" Jiraiya said with a guffaw, giving the boy a hearty slap on back. "Mind giving me some material for my research?"

"AH!" coming back to his senses Naruto literally leaped into the air "That's NOT important right now!" he shouted while pointing at Katra, who looked ready to set Jiraiya ablaze with her glare alone. "What do we do about her?"

A serious expression crossed the older mans face and he took on a contemplative posture, cradling his chin in his right palm. Katra felt the scrutiny of his gaze, and willed her angry expression to return to normal. Deciding that perhaps it would be best if she spoke on her own behalf she addressed the older man. '_What was it the boy called him..._' Katra thought furiously running what she had heard so far through her mind. '_Ah yes._' with a slight bow she spoke softly, presenting her hands to the pair with the palms up to show that she held no weapons. "Ero-sennin, I would gladly explain my situation if you wish."

Boisterous laughter erupted from Naruto and the older man face-palmed.

"Great job Naruto, now you have everyone doing it."

"OH KAMI!" Naruto gripped his stomach as his body shuddered with glee "Hehehe! HA HA HA!"

Slightly confused Katra looked between the pair and had an inkling that she may have said something wrong. Though she couldn't figure out exactly what it was, perhaps she had misinterpreted the meaning of a word or something.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in a demure tone she hadn't meant to offend "The spell I cast to learn your language isn't completely accurate all the time and I must hav-"

"Wait," the older man walked closer looking at her intently "Did you just say spell?"

With a slight nod Katra wondered what seemed to be the problem, this man himself had used magic not ten minutes before to cast that dragon of fire. His accomplice had been bathed in it as well during that odd transformation he had done.

"Yes, I am a mage or wizard if you prefer." with a slight flourish Katra gave them a bow. "Perhaps you can show me how you performed that fire dragon from earlier I would very much like to learn."

"Look miss there's no such thing as magic, and that was a jutsu not a spell!" Naruto exclaimed crossing his arms over his chest with a smug smile plastered on his face.

Katra was puzzled, obviously they could use magic she had seen it with her own eyes!

"Then what was that massive fluctuation of Fel energy I sensed from you earlier." Katra needled back, she was getting irritated now. "I saw it with my own eyes! Magic is real, why do you deny it?"

"There's no such thing as magic!"

"Then what was that aura covering you earlier?"

"Th-that's none of your business!"

"It was magic! Why are you trying to lie about something so blatant? I could have sensed that from leagues away!"

"LOOK LADY I TOLD YOU THERE"S NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC."

"Little boy, don't raise your voice to me!"

"WHA- I'm not little you-you old hag!"

Jiraiya hadn't spoken at all during this little exchange; he was to busy studying this, Katra. He had at first thought along the same lines as his student, magic was parlor tricks. Smoke and mirrors used to entertain the masses.

This woman though, lacked any chakra signature at all. An empty void to his senses. Which could only mean one of two things, she was a spy master rivaling his level of skill. Or she was being truthful, and if he was honest with himself it really did seem like magic when she halted his earlier attack with a wave of the arm.

The Gama-sannin was moments away from intervening before his hot headed student did something stupid when he heard it and cringed inwardly. Enemy or not the fastest way to get yourself in trouble and turn friend into foe was by calling a woman the "H" word.

Katra froze, and her face shifted to a look of pure malice. "_What _did you call me?" she hissed each syllable carrying venom.

She wasn't _old,_ and she looked damn good for her age! Many Blood elves and Highborne that had lived to see the number of years she had, succumbed to its effects generations prior. Becoming lax in their bodies maintenance and letting the time take its toll.

"Na-Naruto, that wasn't something you should have said..." Jiraiya whispered to his protege who had yet to back down. Admittedly he would have chosen a "Perfect ten" and curvacious, any thing but the word hag to describe the woman standing before them. Apart from the ears and glowing eyes she looked like a fine specimen that he would have proudly written about in any of his novels.

"Ero-sennin she called me little!" Naruto whined, it had always struck a nerve when people called him that, he knew that when he was younger he had been shorter then many... ok all of his peers. Having grown in stature during their travels he was proud of the fact that he was a respectable height now.

Looking at Katra, Naruto noticed that she looked ready to tear him apart with her bare hands and he gulped, perhaps it hadn't been the best thing to say but his pride demanded a apology. "Alright Silverwind-san, I'll say sorry for calling you a hag,"

Katra twitched dangerously at the word.

"If you apologize for saying I'm little."

It was a win win situation, no hard feelings could be held if they both made amends.

Turning to the older man, Katra gave him a smile that made him visibly shudder. "Perhaps a demonstration proving that magic exists is in order," the deadly undertones of her words were barely concealed by the sweetness of that smile she gave them.

Jiraiya who had been on the wrong side of feminine retribution far to many times, knew that look. Whether he said yes or no, something bad was going to happen. Add to the fact that he was curious about her claims fueled the following nod he gave her.

He watched eagerly as Katra slowly raised her left hand, bringing the tip of her middle finger and thumb together. A sharp "snap" echoed in the air and Jiraiya nearly jumped into the air as he watched Naruto shrink rapidly, blonde hair sprouting from the boys limbs and face. A small bulge formed in the back of his rust orange pants before the cloth tore apart revealing a long gold colored tail.

The entire transformation had taken no more then a second, but as Jiraiya rubbed his eyes he looked in astonishment at what was once his student began to hop about like a mad man...

Or monkey.

The little blonde monkey looked at his furry hands and then slowly turned his head, squeaking loudly when he spotted the long golden tail that had sprouted from his behind. In slow motion his face turned into an expression that could have passed for human outrage and disbelief.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!" the monkey roared in a higher pitched version of Naruto's voice, baring elongated fangs as he hopped around ready to pounce on Katra.

Jiraiya was asking the same question in his mind, THIS wasn't henge. Henge left lingering traces of chakra and for a nin of his skill, was easily detected. It was an honest to god transformation, Naruto was a monkey!

"This is magic?" He whispered to himself crouching down and studying his student, "I don't believe it."

"_This_ is a simple spell known as _**Polymorph**_." Katra spoke up from behind him and he whirled around giving her a look of confusion and wonder. "It is one of the first spells learned during a mage's apprenticeship."

Looking down at Naruto; Jiraiya wanted to laugh, the idea that magic existed was just that mind boggling. The fact that his now fully blonde covered student was looking at him with tearful eyes waiting for permission to attack the woman who had caused his current situation, made it all the more entertaining in his mind.

"You can change him back right?"

"Do I have to?"

"HELL YEAH YOU DO!" Naruto unable to stand waiting any longer attempted to leap onto Katra but with a wave of her arm was halted midway, still hanging in the air. "HEY! Stop stalling and fight me lady!"

It was a comical scene, '_Monkey_' Naruto suspended mid air cursing up a storm that would make harden criminals blush. His tail lashing about madly and his short fur covered arms desperately reaching, stretching as far as they could.

Trying to wring his antagonist's neck.

Giving the enigmatic woman a halfhearted glare Jiraiya contemplated his words carefully, not willing to end up the same as his student whom Katra was now happily; at least for Katra, being shaken like a rag doll to her fingers movements. A twitch and he would jolt upwards, a waggle and he would sway to and fro.

"Hai, please do."

"Very well."

Another snap and Naruto poofed back into his normal human form, collapsing to the ground in a heap. He quickly leaped to his feet while checking his backside to make sure the tail was gone, sighing in relief when he found a normal and tailless rear in his hands. His eyes snapped onto Katra with absolute fury in his eyes, she in return gave him a smug smile waggling her right index finger in a "Don't even think about it." motion.

"So believe me now?" Katra asked a bit to sweetly as she crossed her arms below her bosom, "Why couldn't you have just admitted to magic being real earlier and avoiding this entire fiasco?"

The two looked at her apprehensively, Katra was set a bit on edge since her little danger sense was screaming louder then a drunken dwarf at her to get out of there. But she ignored it, these two could... no were her best bet at the moment to learn more about this world.

Even if they were idiots.

"So where exactly am I," Katra asked with a forced smile "From what I can can tell this most definitely isn't Azero-"

Her speech was halted mid sentence as the older man flickered out of sight, Katra gasped in shock when a sharp pain erupted in the back of her skull and her body tumbled to the ground. As the light faded; she heard the younger one, Naruto shouting at the older male.

"What the hell Jiraiya! Why did you do th-"

To far gone to make out the rest of his angered speech, Katra slipped into the oblivion.

"Why did you do that!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs rushing over to kneel beside the unconscious woman. Sure he was still mad about being turned into a monkey, but Jiraiya had hit her. Hard.

"Naruto you saw what she can do." Jiraiya answered seriously, a grim expression plastered over his features. "This _magic_ she has, it could alter the way battles are fought and won forever" he tried to explain "We need to get her back to the village, her powers could save hundreds of lives..." bending over he picked Katra up and slung her over his shoulder. "It's not something that I'm going to be proud of but letting her fall into another villages clutches isn't something I can let happen." he finished despondently.

"Well... why couldn't we have just, like asked her tag along with us?" Naruto stammered to furious with his sensei to think of a better arguement.

This wasn't right! His idea of morals absolutely FORBADE this, it wasn't his way of the ninja to take someone forcibly and against their will.

It was just like what Orochimaru had done to Sasuke, wasn't it?

"Look Naruto," Jiraiya tried to reason with Naruto but when he saw the expression on his protege's face and knew the situation struck a nerve for the boy. "It's either we take her to Konoha. Or someone like Orochimaru, or even Akatsuki gets her."

Thoughts of Haku, and Gaara sprang into his mind, '_Everyone tried to tell them who and what they were..._' Naruto thought, looking sadly at the woman his sensei was carrying '_Haku wasn't a tool... and Gaara wasn't a weapon!' _"It's wrong though!" he protested, walking up to Jiraiya and standing directly in front of him. Daring him to say otherwise. "She's her own person, you can't tell her how to live her life."

" Naruto, I'm NOT saying what we're doing is morally correct!" Jiraiya shouted, fed up with the blonde boy and raising his voice for the first time. "But as ninja of Konohagakure we are duty bound to bring in anything or anyone that could be a possible threat to the village."

Stopping, right before he yelled at the older man once more. Naruto let his shoulders slump, and his posture screamed defeat. Even he knew the village came first, no matter how much he hated the fact that his sensei was right.

This was what a ninja of Konoha HAD to do.

"Fine," he huffed giving Jiraiya a glare. "Can we at least... I dunno, let her wake up and walk on her own?" Naruto asked halfheartedly, "She's not some kind of luggage."

Jiraiya's features softened, "Yeah, we can do that." a hypothetical light went on in his mind and he gently lifted Katra from his shoulder, handing her towards his blonde student. "Tell you what you take her, well make camp for the rest of the day. Your job is to watch her and make her comfortable, though I want you to bind her hands and legs."

Naruto delicately placed his hands beneath Katra's knees and back, careful not to touch anywhere inappropriate. She was surprisingly light for her height, he had noticed earlier that she stood about half a head taller then him.

To Naruto's amazement her ears would twitch every once and a while, and he had a distinct feeling that they were not fake as he had thought. Suddenly an odd yet pleasant scent that he couldn't recognize invaded his nostrils when her hair brushed across his nose, the soft strands tickling at his senses. If he had to he would have compared it to a mixture of peaches mango's and strawberries, none of them overpowering the other just enough of each to be known.

"Fine, I'll take care of her Ero-sennin." turning on his heel Naruto headed to the tent, ignoring the innuendo filled teasing that Jiraiya was throwing at him. "Shut up pervert!" he called over his shoulder.

Pushing the flap of the tent aside Naruto shuffled inside on his knees towards his sleeping bag, intent on letting her sleep on his. He owed her that much, a small comfort in his mind that would somewhat make up for the life she would face once they reached Konoha...

NO.

Moving her arms and legs into a position he hoped would be comfortable, Naruto looked at the woman laying in front of him and his mind flickered to the look he had seen on her face when she had woken him up earlier in the day. He couldn't say he knew Katra's story or where and what she came here for, but he knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let her be used as a weapon or tool for the village.

It was against his nindo, his way of life...

And come hell or high water Uzumaki Naruto never broke his nindo.

Chapter 1 End

**A.N.** Oooo I left it with a cliffy what's our lovable blonde idiot going to do!

Well to those of you that know what Katra was wearing when she met Jiraiya cookies for you. If not its the Tier 10 armor from Wotlk.

If any of you think that the whole thing with Jiraiya taking Katra to the village seems off, logically (at least from my point of view) this IS exactly what he would have done. Jiraiya is by far the most loyal of all ninja (sans Naruto) that I can think of in the Narutoverse. Not only the village but to people he cares about (proven when he goes on that suicide mission just to learn the identity of Pain).

If he came across a person who could use magic or powers like Katra used and they weren't allied to Konoha he would bring them there, case closed.

The song was Lament of the Highborne, for those of you that recognize it major props to you. Personally I love it and make sure to always farm the necklace for the quest in Ghostlands just so I can get Sylvanas to sing it.

I'm going to give you the full song as well as a rough translation via wowwiki.

Thalassian

Anar'alah, Anar'alah belore  
Sin'dorei  
Shindu fallah na  
Sin'dorei  
Anar'alah  
Shindu Sin'dorei  
Shindu fallah na  
Sin'dorei  
Anar'alah belore  
Shindu Sin'dorei  
Shindu fallah na  
Sin'dorei  
Anar'alah belore  
Belore

English

_By the light, by the light of the sun  
Children of the blood  
Our enemies are breaking through  
Children of the blood  
By the light  
Failing children of the blood  
They are breaking through  
O' children of the blood  
By the light of the sun  
Failing children of the blood  
They are breaking through  
O' children of the blood  
By the light of the sun  
The sun_

Next time, we have another interview. As well as more character development and a bit of fluff, well I think that's the proper term for it.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTICE!

All of my current works are on ice at the moment... mainly because I read them, was disappointed in myself since I can do better, and now I am rewriting all of them.

This will take time, probably a lot.

The works will be released by singular chapters over the course of one week per. This DOES not mean that there will always be a chapter coming out every week. I have a life I want to live outside of the nether known to us endearingly as the interwebz.

They will be written following this guideline.

The Hunter

Naruto: Beast

Naruto Warcraft Xover

So mainly in the order that I started posting. Apologies to all of you that want them out now, but I mainly am doing this because I can and will do better in the rewrites. Also because I found many spelling and grammatical errors that bug the shit out of me.

Lastly it's because I'm bored but that's more a personality issue.

Pr1nnyDUD3


	4. Chapter 4

Apology

To all of you that are looking forward to new chapters of any of my Naruto fics/crossovers.

Sorry

I can't stand writing them anymore, seeing as I've come to hate the show/manga with a passion. I refuse to write something I no longer enjoy being a part of. For this reason all of my Naruto fic's are up for adoption, pm me and what not if your interested in taking them over.

Cheers however!

I have a job (hard to believe for those that know me personally) and in my free time I AM using this site for my latest work though I'm not sure if I'll continue posting it. Depends if there's demand for it. If there is expect a chapter every week or so, if there isn't I'm not going to post for an unwelcome crowd and I'll write for my own enjoyment.

I'm using fan-fiction as a deterrent from ever playing WoW again and I figure why not write an entirely original story (at least from what I understand, if it's similar to another let me know) based upon WoW.

Though writing that makes me sound stupid IT will work, did last time I just got sucked back in by friends bugging me to play again.

Anyways go check out **Game Master** a play on gm's if you know what I'm talking bout good for you.

Other than that I got nothing.

Peace,

Pr1nnyDud3


End file.
